


[團兵]Dr. Smith 05.

by HWS



Series: [團兵]Dr. Smith [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWS/pseuds/HWS
Summary: 為2014/01~2015/08在Plurk上連載的作品內容以艾爾文和里維在醫院工作、相識相戀的AU是少數以兩人談戀愛吧！的心情寫的輕鬆作品。作品最後有成書、但這裡只會公開到網路上連載的部分。***





	[團兵]Dr. Smith 05.

4.

裹足不前的戀情讓人焦慮，兩人雖然在同個工作場合、也時常見面，卻就這樣停留在原地，那天的小小碰觸，就像是午間的短暫夢境般，醒來之後只留下些微的溫度。

艾爾文雙眼發直，瞪著眼前亮白的牆面。  
非常累的呆、呆到整個人快成為古希臘神殿的石像。  
不得不說連續十六小時的看診外加緊急的開刀案子，超過二十四小時沒闔眼只吃點三明治──就算是體力精力旺盛的自己，也快暴斃了。  
尤其是今天完全沒看到里維的臉，沒辦法做點精神補給。  
這幾天里維負責帶新的實習醫生們習慣環境，矮小的他被實習醫生包圍讓人沒辦法看到他，外加拖著實習生意味增加教學和工作並重的壓力，艾爾文不敢打擾，只能悶著頭和護理師在急診室內打轉，直到終於有時間休息。

累到沒辦法開車，反正回家再來不合經濟效益，艾爾文只好跑回診療室，在診療用的病床上休息。  
想到接下來的工作，胃痛頭痛一切都不對勁。  
為什麼要這麼辛苦？因為太累反而睡不著，艾爾文閉著眼睛腦袋拼命轉，當初是為了追里維才調回痛苦的急診體系，現在和他交往已經邁入三分之一年，雖然進度等於零，但至少里維簡訊回的話多了幾個字，偶爾他會看向自己，那個眼神不是對史密斯醫生，而是對戀人的眼神。

雖然艾爾文也不是很肯定那是專屬於戀人的目光，但在少少的相處中，里維很少會有嚴肅以外的神情，那輕柔許多的眼神，像在告訴自己，你是特別的。

「哈啊──」疲倦的嘆口氣，吃飯、稱不上握手的輕輕碰觸，沒再進一步了，為什麼呢為什麼，自己並不嚮往理想國，更懶得柏拉圖，但這幾個月下來艾爾文都想替自己立個貞節牌坊了，拼命壓縮欲望、降低對戀人的要求，在喜歡上里維前、艾爾文從不知道自己可以無限包容等待誰。  
疲倦讓性慾高漲，現在的自己稱不上慾火焚身，但想親親里維、或擁抱他。

里維在自己懷裡、會露出什麼表情呢？  
艾爾文想著里維的黑髮、帶著陰鬱的深邃眼神、細瘦的身軀，稱不上柔軟、有些僵硬的四肢，那樣的人抱進懷裡，會讓人心疼他的堅強，想放輕力道，連說話聲音都會變得輕柔。  
很少聽里維說出專業醫療用詞和職業外的話，兩個人短短的見面也聊不上其他風花雪月，艾爾文也不敢聊太多愛情觀之類的話題、怕說出過去情史被里維白眼，想想，要花時間釐清自己也快搞不清楚的性事、大概要花上好幾年。  
「好煩……」  
滿腦子都是里維，他的身高、肩膀到腰部的線條、唇型、鼻尖、小巧的臀部，艾爾文看了幾眼就忘不了，還有他眨眼的模樣、疲倦呼吸略急促的頻率，每一個小細節都讓自己內心癢癢的，尤其他說話的口氣，略帶強硬的說話方法只要放柔和一些，就非常勾人心神。  
想不出他在床上是哪個類型，艾爾文抱過許多男男女女，也模擬不出里維在懷裡的樣子，翻個身，想著里維身體熱了起來，拉開褲檔，手抓住半勃的慾望磨蹭，不過這麼累大概沒什麼搞頭……

如果那雙眼睛含淚看向自己，一定會很好吃吧？艾爾文咬牙喘了口氣，可惡啊幾百年沒靠幻想配飯了，一個健康的三十幾歲事業有成的男人只能靠手舒緩，未免也太折磨了──  
如果里維願意吻自己呢？不是嘴唇，而是下體。  
艾爾文想著他的體溫究竟是高是低，如果那張小嘴能含住自己的陰莖，感覺有多舒服……  
「哈啊──」  
嘆口氣，全身上下都是想要里維的欲望，但唯獨自己的下半身不聽使喚，當然、絕對不是陽痿，而是這些都是幻覺、不是現實。  
太渴望現實中可以多碰觸他，卻又必須壓抑伸出手的欲望，只是握住他的手都不敢、在他臉上留下禮貌的吻都會膽怯。  
太清楚意識到不可以急著碰觸、不可以崩毀兩人間默契的高牆，啊啊根本勃起不能，翻身抓了幾張衛生紙，現在要發洩慾望必須要找別的配菜才行……

「史密斯醫生？在嗎？」 門被敲了好幾下，艾爾文慌張拉上拉鍊想著是誰，走到門邊打開看是護理站的新人護理師。  
「呃晚安你好。」不對現在根本早上還是中午，艾爾文腦袋非常混亂，手摸了摸下巴，露出裝模作樣的微笑。  
「那個，史密斯醫生，這個、給你。」小護理師露出害羞的表情，艾爾文接過對方給的信，詫異還有人這麼古典，一面苦笑的想著，這不會是上天的考驗吧。  
配菜送上門了，而且看起來滿清純可人，雖然不是豪放型，但甜言蜜語幾句大概就會乖乖上床，這樣的女人艾爾文老早玩習慣也上手了，稱不上喜歡但肉體總會感到滿足，最近壓力真的爆棚了，而唯一可能排解的戀人高潔像個聖女。

「這個是什麼？我可以在你面前打開嗎？」露出最賞心悅目的表情，艾爾文看女性露出扭捏的樣子，非常害羞的點點頭。  
看樣子是有備而來，艾爾文可以看見在沒扣好的衣領間，黑色蕾絲的高級胸罩，眼睛一斜看了信紙內的內容，不外乎就是喜歡啊欣賞希望可以進一步交往。

只要幾秒鐘就可以把這樣的女人帶上床，艾爾文史密斯啊，到嘴的肉不咬可惜……

將信折好，艾爾文看著小護理師，看著她柔軟的棕髮、有些嬌小但比例還不錯，長相說不上喜惡，但只少乾乾淨淨，沒有擦香水、只有微微上妝。  
「你希望我怎麼回答你呢？」說話時艾爾文聽到自己意外平靜的聲音，看女性抖了一下身體，像下定決心似的，閉上眼睛抬起頭。  
那是討吻的動作，女性擦著淡色唇蜜，嘴唇看起來非常誘人美好，像新鮮的水果帶著露水，艾爾文想著自己快停下來的腦子竟然有詩人的雅興，苦笑一聲。  
是啊是啊，艾爾文史密斯，你努力了幾個月，結果也不過是換來若有似無的情感，拼命的喊著喜歡到自己都害臊了，卻還是只得到一點點。  
清楚自己是有無限慾望的男人，無論是金錢地位或其他，或討人厭的原始本能，艾爾文也很直接乾脆的接受所有。  
也許因為這樣，就算道德感來說真的差勁透了，艾爾文還是以這樣的行為過活，直到遇見里維之前……

遇到里維。

只是非常短暫的看見他、跟他交談，只是在急診室跟他聊幾句，為什麼會因此迷戀沉淪？想想為了他，什麼丟臉的事都幹了，當初不但志得意滿的一定要將他追到手，也好不容易撐了一段時間。  
艾爾文拍拍小護理師的肩膀，輕聲的說一句你值得更好了，將信交還到她手中，知道這樣的行為蠢斃了，明明有機會好好發洩情緒，卻因為里維這個緊箍咒放棄肥肉，他媽的艾爾文史密斯真的改吃素。

「艾爾文。」  
目送小護理師離開卻聽到身後傳來熟悉的聲音，還沒從自虐的沉思恢復，轉過頭差點沒嚇死。

里維結束值班後到醫院外散步，看艾爾文的車子還在停車場，猜想他大概是打算睡醫院，回頭詢問護理師、史密斯醫生有沒有使用休息室，卻聽他們說他有自己的診療室，要休息大概也是去那裡吧。

除了怒氣沖沖跑去算帳外，里維並不會特意探望看診的史密斯醫生，想想他最近因應急診室的人力支援需求，兩邊跑也夠累了，算身為急診室負責人對他的感謝，里維替自己找到理由、買了兩罐提神飲料。  
那是很矛盾的情緒，在壓力和疲倦中想看看艾爾文的笑臉，里維想著事後是否後悔再向他走前一步，反正、也不見得會遇到艾爾文吧？  
沒想到會撞見艾爾文和女性交談，里維意外自己內心沒任何反應，沒出聲或生氣，直到看小護理師閉上眼索吻，卻被艾爾文推拒了。  
為什麼呢？里維覺得疑惑，也許、也許兩個人是在交往，但里維清楚，自己對這段感情大概也只花了非常少的心力，邁出的步伐也太小了。  
而這樣的自己對艾爾文無形中造成非常大的壓力，也許他還是讓人痛恨、加入花心名人堂的史密斯醫生，但就算這樣，艾爾文如果背著自己偷吃，自己也必須付上一部份的責任。

也許這份感情會在自己不夠努力而結束。

「哈哈哈尷尬啦，被你看見啦。」看里維臉上並沒有太多表情，艾爾文抓抓頭，好吧至少沒親下去，你如果要說我拈花惹草可是天大不公平。  
「不愧是受歡迎的史密斯醫生。」看艾爾文的坦然，里維將手中的飲料遞給男人，「雖然耳聞很多告白戲碼，但還是頭一次在眼前上演。」  
「你不生氣嗎？」  
「你不是拒絕了嗎？」看艾爾文接過飲料，有點擔心的看過來，里維肩膀抖了抖，雖然內心很平靜，但又有難以說出口的相反情緒，很激動、很生氣。   
「哈哈哈、你這樣說也是，所以我在意太多反而顯得心虛對吧？」看里維沒有結束談話，卻也沒進一步說話的意思，艾爾文推開診療室的門讓他進去，兩個人各拉了張椅子坐下。  
「你剛剛在睡嗎？」床上有點亂，里維喝著提神飲料，看男人心虛的樣子。  
「沒睡著。」這樣驚心動魄後才又想到，自己遐想中的里維，「太累反而睡不著。」  
「真的。」嘆口氣，順著艾爾文的話很輕鬆，但想多說些什麼。「睡不著就散一散步，至少可以放鬆。」  
「所以你就到我這邊散步嗎？」打開飲料沒有喝，想著還有一點時間再窩回去瞇一下，不過還真不知道自己睡得睡不著。  
「我看到你的車。」看向那雙眼睛，真得有點累，艾爾文一向乾淨的臉上冒了點鬍渣，「所以想來看一下。」  
「謝謝關心。」是真的開心，但艾爾文表達不出內心的澎湃，簡單的道謝，看里維又低下頭。  
「我不知道要怎麼做。」口氣淡然，里維逼自己說點什麼，「如果你受不了，我也不會抓著你不放。」   
「哼嗯？」是水蜜桃口味的提神飲料呵呵呵，心裡傻笑，艾爾文喝了兩口，腦筋有點不靈光的聽里維說話。  
「你想要的情人，我是沒辦法當的。」艾爾文是這幾個月的驚嘆號，被喜歡的類型喜歡、里維覺得很高興，但沒辦法正常表達。「所以你這幾個月、真的很謝謝你，也許你也應該要找一個更好的……」  
「哈啊？」好吧腦袋通了，感謝提神飲料，「你不要偷我的台詞好不好？喂、等一下，我還做得不夠好嗎？」  
「是我的問題，我太投注在照顧病患了。」   
「這不就是我喜歡你的原因嗎？可惡，你不要開我玩笑愚人節才剛過啊！」有點躁鬱，抓住里維的肩膀用力晃了兩下，「我是有點忍不住沒錯，但從以前到現在我就是習慣下半身思考，我已經盡力在改了，你不要跟我說什麼下一個更好，媽的大家都知道那是狗屁、是騙人的鬼話，你現在覺得最好的、就是最好的，所以你老實說啊里維，你覺得我不夠好？不符合你的要求？在你心中形象破滅？還是相處過後發現我一點都不帥，所以你交往不下去了？」那曾經顫抖到不行的手，媽的絕對是真心的，艾爾文想著是不是哪個環節出問題了，還是里維找到自己的一大票缺點壓過臉蛋。

「我、我還是覺得你很好啊，只是……」被艾爾文的動作嚇一跳，里維搖搖頭想躲開他率直的大聲吼叫，「我要怎麼做才會讓你覺得喜歡我很好──我沒有親吻經驗、沒有上床經驗，該死的史密斯醫生身經百戰，我要怎麼做？我怎麼樣都贏不了那些女人，隨便一個處女都比我強不是嗎？」  
「我又不是找砲友。」該死的自己就一臉的走動生殖器模樣嗎？「我承認很想上你啊想上的要命！但你要我禁慾安分一點，我就照辦！沒經驗、你連碰我的手都抖成那樣我會不知道嗎？我可以忍，真的、里維，就算要我想著你手淫一輩子都無所謂，但我希望你能多看我幾眼、多想想我，不用接吻不用上床，但我要知道艾爾文史密斯的戀人是里維，我只想知道這一點，我想確定的要命，我想看你對我笑想得要命，我想讓你只看著我、最好那些病患都滾遠一點，讓我可以看著你、看著你就好了。」

好渴望確定愛情，不是靠猜測，也不只靠冰冷的儀器，不需要牽手、不需要擁抱，只要看著你、你也看著我就好，只是這樣卑微的想被你愛。  
「──你真的病得不輕。」艾爾文有點頹廢的情況下說出這些話有點嚇人，但里維突然想笑。「你就自己意淫一輩子吧、變態。」  
艾爾文和自己一樣害怕，怕感情結束、怕得不到回應，原來花心大蘿蔔談起戀愛也會變笨啊？而且笨得可愛。  
「哈啊？不要吧……」看到里維快笑出來的模樣，艾爾文想自己還能更愚蠢更白癡一點嗎？

但他笑了、露出了好美好的笑容。

艾爾文鬆開抓住他肩膀的手，想著自己太用力了，摸摸鼻子又尷尬的咳兩聲，手卻被里維抓住。  
這次是很緊的握住、不像上次一樣一下就放開，雖然還是有點發抖。

「我下個月會放長假，八天。」努力的想要釋出善意，里維看艾爾文乖乖點頭，「那是我一年一度的長假，我不知道你有沒有辦法排休幾天，但如果、如果你可以放假的話，我們可以出去走走，每天見面吃飯也好，總之，呃，我在醫院真的，以工作為重。」如果不是在工作場合，也許自己會再放開些。  
「我會努力的，有想去哪裡玩嗎？」這可是里維釋出的超級善意，艾爾文開心的大笑，想到行程安排。  
「你先確定可不可以放假吧，然後再決定吧──」

艾爾文笑起來真的很好看，里維想著，自己喜歡上的，是這個笑。  
不是和某個女性說話而露出的噁心笑容，也不是為了工作露出的專業笑容，是開心、沒太多雜念的笑。

里維擠出最後幾絲勇氣，閉上眼睛往艾爾文的臉上撞了一下，快速跳起身，說要回去準備了就匆忙離開。

那樣的行為太快、艾爾文反應不過來，摸著被撞有點痛的臉，雖然接近頭槌，但確實是個吻吧？  
看里維離開的身影不斷傻笑，糟了，完全停不下來內心的狂喜，艾爾文努力克制呵呵呵的傻笑聲，但才停下笑聲，艾爾文轉對放在桌上里維留下來的飲料罐憨笑。  
艾爾文史密斯這枚變態，將里維的飲料喝光後，小心翼翼的將罐子洗過後插上一小束鮮花。

忙碌的門診開始、艾爾文想著要如何說服醫院給自己那樣長的假期。  
一天都不想放過的，想跟里維在一起。

跟不是里維醫生的戀人、一起渡過。


End file.
